You, Met Zeus!
by truemysterys
Summary: {SPOILERS FOR 5x21, LAST RITES FOLLOW} After Emma and Killian get reunited, this is what happens after.
**_You, Met Zeus?!_**

Emma was still held on to Killian's leather jacket, the lapels probably about to be ripped off by the strength of her grip. Killian was still rambling about Zeus, or at least attempting to, but Emma kept cutting him off by kissing him at random intervals, and he wouldn't stop laughing like the little dork he was.

"You, met Zeus?" Emma asked finally, after about five minutes of Killian's rambling and Emma's interruptions.

"I think so. I'm not entirely sure what the hell happened, but I'm here!" He laughed again, and that alone made Emma kiss him again, and run her fingers through his smooth hair. God, she loved this man.

"I can't believe it. You were dead, and gone. I walked to your grave and took your flask, and I cried over you, and I was out of my mind. And now you're back." Emma rambled, and Killian fought the urge to cry.

He hated that he had died, that he had to put Emma through everything again, after he died as the Dark One. He wished he hadn't had to, but now he's back. And Robin's gone.

"Robin, he's really?" The question he wanted to ask lingered in the air, unspoken, but understood. Emma nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hades, he tried to kill Regina with the Olympian Crystal. Robin stepped in front of it and died for her." Emma fumbled over her words, tears blocking up her throat. Killian held onto her tighter, bringing her in for a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, or more specifically, his leather-clad shoulder (She really needed to bring him into the 21st century. But more important things needed to be sorted out first).

"I know, love, I know. If we could bring him back, all of us would jump at the chance. He was a better man than we could comprehend, and that is why he died. He died saving the woman he loved and he wouldn't have wanted to go any other way." Killian said comfortingly, stroking Emma's golden hair. She nodded, even though Killian couldn't exactly tell.

"I just hope Roland is okay. Poor boy lost both his parents, and he's barely six." Emma mumbled into Killian's shoulder, and he lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

"You and I both know Regina is the best mother that Roland could have right now. Sure, it will be difficult for him, but he will know his father died nobly, and protecting Regina. It might hurt, but he should be proud of his father." Emma was astounded by how sentimental and kind Killian was being, he always was, but he seemed so empathetic.

"I have nothing to be proud of," Killian continued, "My father abandoned me and my brother, to fend for ourselves. And when he had another child, Liam, to remind himself never to do what he did to us to that child, I killed him. I regret each and every day, not because I killed my father, but because I left his child an orphan, just like you and I were." He said, and Emma felt herself tearing up again. She was never normally this emotional.

"We weren't orphans." Emma whispered.

"You said in Neverland, you felt like an orphan. You found your parents, found out why they abandoned you, the same reason you gave Henry up. But for me, my father left me and my brother for his own selfishness. I couldn't believe he had changed, because he didn't for myself and Liam. My Liam, not my step-brother." He clarified, and Emma had an idea.

"Killian, do you think your brother would be alive still? Would he have been taken by the curse?" Emma asked.

"He must have only been about seven when I met him, and it was the Evil Queen that put me up to the task. I bet he is." Killian says, and suddenly straightens up, "I need to find him, apologise." Killian rambles, and Emma shuts him up with a kiss.

"Maybe not right now. I know the last thing you want to do is wait, but you need to clear your head, have a plan of what to say. You don't want to offend him or do something stupid. He might not know you're Captain Hook anymore." Emma consoles Killian, and he nods.

"And, we need to go to Granny's. Everyone's there, and I think a bromance between you and my father may be reconciled." Emma laughs, and Killian has a flashback to him and Arthur, and Cruella calling them a 'stubble sandwich'. He laughs his dorky laugh again, and the two lovers walk hand in hand to the diner.

"Hey, I love you, you big idiot." Emma says, once they can see the diner clearly.

"And I love you too, Swan. Hope this doesn't mean we're about to be split apart again." Killian jokes.

"Hey, your bromance with my dad is pretty strong. Might be true love." The both of them laugh, and Emma kisses Killian's cheek sweetly, making him blush.

"That spot is already taken, I regret to inform you. And your father." He says lovingly.

"Oh, and who's taken that up?"

"You know, Pongo." He says, flatly and dead serious. Emma feigns shock.

"What? A dalmatian, owned by the psychiatrist, is your true love?" She says, and Killian nods.

"There was this pretty blonde girl, but I kept dying." He joked, and kissed her forehead, "No one could compare to you, Swan. Not even a dalmatian owned by the psychiatrist."

 ** _An: Hola, Satan's back *smiles sweetly*. Anyway, because of the annoyance I feel at Robin's death, I decided to make a happy CS one, so at least one positive comes out of this. Good luck for the finale!_**

 ** _Mystery x x_**


End file.
